


Look but don't touch

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Sometimes your soulmate is right under your nose.





	Look but don't touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is another entry in the Mirandy year of fun and frolic.
> 
> Prompt's used: Death, cheese cubes, soulmate

Andy huffed then flopped down in her chair after yet another of Miranda’s far-fetched tasks that she had somehow pulled off at the last minute. She ignored the glare Emily sent her way and pulled up Miranda’s calendar to double check everything was still running on time.

Things had fallen into place after the disaster that was Paris. Andy thanked god she’d gotten her shit together and dragged herself back to their hotel and apologized to Miranda. Andy had expected Miranda to make her beg, she hadn’t, but she also wasn’t happy about Andy’s behavior. Andy had to stand and listen to Miranda go on and on about how Andy was a disappointment. Andy had almost turned and walked away, but knew she would be playing right into Miranda’s hands and that was the last thing she wanted.

However, for the last five months, when the mood struck her, and it struck her often, Miranda would send Andy on some useless task and seemed gleeful when Andy came up short. By this time, Andy thought of it more as a game, rather than Miranda being mean to her. In fact, Andy had a small notebook she kept in her purse that was full of all the bullshit tasks Miranda would send her on. Tonight, she’d add the two from today.

No matter how many laughs Andy would get from Miranda being spiteful she hoped it would die down soon. Her job would run more effectively if she wasn’t always being sent off. Thankfully, Miranda’s divorce was set to be finalized next week, and everyone was expecting an uptake in her mood. One could only hope.

Andy admired people that could marry someone that wasn’t their soulmate but that’s not something she could ever do. That’s ultimately why she broke up with Nate. He had tried to argue that non-soulmates got married and had kids all the time and she argued it never ended well when one party met their soulmate.

When her and Nate had first met they’d quickly hit it off and when he reached for then took her hand they had both waited for a long time for the colors to explode on their skin, but it never happened. They both knew the colors were supposed to be instantaneous, but they had hoped. Foolishly they had entered a relationship anyway.

Some nights, Andy would dream about meeting her soulmate and their skin breaking out in a myriad of colors when they touched for the first time, only to wake up to a dark and empty room.

Andy was brought out of her musings when Miranda breezed back into the office and started tossing orders out. Since coming back from Paris, Andy and Emily had called a truce and whenever Miranda would start sprouting off orders, they would alternate writing them down so they didn’t miss anything. Once Miranda was in her office and they were both getting started, Miranda called Andy’s name.

“Better you then me,” Emily said, then popped a cheese cube into her mouth.

Hopping up then grabbing her notepad and pen she entered Mirandas’ office. Miranda’s head was bent and Andy knew not to interrupt her so she took the opportunity to look around Miranda’s newly redecorated office.

“See anything interesting?” Miranda asked.

Andy cursed her life as she turned to Miranda. “It’s a nice color.”

“Indeed.” Miranda leaned back in her chair and took her glasses off. “The girls have asked for a new pet since Patricia’s passing.”

The girls had taken Patricia’s death hard. Miranda kept her composure in the office, but Andy knew her well enough to know the dogs passing had affected Miranda more than she let on. Andy had almost thrown out the half full box of dog biscuits she kept in her cabinet for when she delivered the Book but couldn’t bring herself to.

Andy smiled and waited for Miranda to say something, but Miranda only continued staring at her. Of god. Why did Miranda expect everyone to read her mind? This had to be another stupid test. Andy licked her lips. “Was there a certain breed you wanted me to research or would you like me to find a reputable Saint Bernard breeder?” Andy patted herself on the back for her quick thinking, but from the pursing of Miranda’s lips she’d failed epically. Shit. “Or…”

“I really don’t ask much from my employees, Andrea, but once again you let me down.” She slipped her glasses back on. “That’s all.”

Andy opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it and turned to leave. She racked her brain for what Miranda wanted from her. Granted her and the girls had grown closer since Paris, but that didn’t make her an expert on the Priestly women. Okay. Think, Andrea. Think. The girls wanted a new pet. A new pet. Andy took a deep breath and halted at the door when it dawned on her what Miranda wanted. It would be so much easier if the woman would just say what she wanted instead of making everyone jump through hoops. When she turned around Miranda was staring at her with a small piece of paper in her hand.

“Miranda, would you like me to go with the girls to help them pick out a new pet?”

Instead of answering, Miranda wiggled the paper in her hand. Andy reached for it making sure not to touch Miranda then walked out of her office.

At her desk, she read over the neatly written note. There was an acceptable list of dog and cat breeds as well as some acceptable exotic animal choices. At the bottom of the page along with a date and a time was also a list of unacceptable animals. Tomorrow at nine a.m. There went her day of doing nothing but relaxing on her couch tomorrow. Caroline and Cassidy, she could handle, it was Miranda that was a mystery. At least, Miranda wouldn’t be going with them tomorrow. Thank god for small miracles.

***

The next morning came much to soon for Andy, who took a quick shower and dressed comfortably in a pair of well-worn jeans, a long-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. If the kids were going to drag her all over town she wanted to be comfortable doing it. After a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon she set off toward the subway and a surprisingly easy ride.

Andy rubbed the palms of her hands against her jeans but as she was working up the nerve to knock it was opened and Cassidy grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. She was hoping the girls would meet her outside and they could get started without her seeing Miranda.

“There you are,” Caroline said when Andy and Cassidy entered the kitchen.

Andy ignored Miranda, who was leaning against the counter drinking from a simple black coffee cup, and addressed Caroline. “Here I am.” She tapped her watch. “Right on time.”

“If you say so,” Caroline threw out.

“I do,” Andy said. Her and the girls had a good relationship but every once in a while, the girls needed to know that their smart mouth wasn’t appreciated.

Andy held back a smirk when Cassidy, who was the easier going of the two, rolled her eyes. “It’s exciting, isn’t it, but also sad.”

Andy sat down beside Cassidy, but she could feel Miranda’s eyes on her. “It’s both and that’s okay. Patricia knew she was loved and she had a great life. I think her bed cost more than mine did.” In fact, Andy knew it did, considering she was the one who bought it. People could say all they wanted to about Miranda, including her, but Miranda loved her kids and treated her pets like family.

“I want a little dog or maybe a cat,” Cassidy answered.

“What about you Caroline?” Andy asked. She knew for a fact that Miranda had only included big dog breeds on her list of acceptable animals and wondered if she would get fired if the girls picked out a little dog.

“Maybe a cat.” She hopped down from the stool and deposited her empty plate in the sink. “What about you, Mom?”

Andy smiled when Miranda wrapped one of her arms around Caroline’s shoulders. “I’ll be happy with whatever you two pick out.”

“Awesome,” they both said, then high-fived.

“I have to pee,” Caroline chimed in. “Then I’ll be ready.”

“I’ll go with you,” Cassidy said.

The last thing Andy wanted was to be left alone with Miranda and she stayed still and hoped Miranda would ignore her until the girls came back down, but that thought was instantly struck down when Miranda sat down across from her.

“Do you always dress so down on the weekends?”

Andy bit her lip from saying something unkind. “It’s my day off, Miranda, and I’m going with your kids to pick out a pet. I wanted to be comfortable.”

“You do look comfortable and you’re going with us.”

“What?”

“Us.”

Andy’s eyes widened when the twins bounded back in. Oh fuck. Miranda was going with them. Wait. If Miranda was going with them why did she have to?

“Girls, are you ready?” Miranda asked.

“Let’s go,” Caroline said.

Cassidy nodded. “The sooner we leave the sooner we can bring a new family member home.”

“Cassidy, you do know that most shelters won’t allow you to bring the pet home today.” Andy said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Andrea,” Miranda said, like everything was already settled.

Andy kept her mouth shut as she followed Caroline and Cassidy out the front door where Roy was already waiting for them.

“Shotgun,” Cassidy hollered and sprinted to the car before Caroline could.

“Whatever,” Caroline muttered, then climbed in after Miranda.

Andy didn’t know what she would have done if she was seated beside Miranda. “So, where are we headed first?”

“North street shelter,” Caroline said as Cassidy kept raising and lowering the dividing screen. Andy glanced at Miranda but she was busy on her phone.

Oh, maybe they were dropping Miranda off somewhere and her and the girls would have the day to themselves. But, with each passing street that thought was shot down. When they pulled into the parking lot, Andy still couldn’t believe Miranda had come, or why she had even been invited.

After everyone was inside, Andy explained to the manager what they would need. He was gracious enough to show them around, then him and the girls disappeared around the corner.

“Andrea.”

“Yes, Miranda.”

“I have a phone call to make, but do not forget the note I gave you. I should only be a few minutes.”

“Of course, not.”

“Good, maybe this time you won’t disappoint me.”

Andy glared at her back as she walked off, and ignored the fluttering in her stomach that flared up when she was around the woman. How in the hell had she devolved a crush on Miranda was beyond her? What even was her life?

She followed the sounds of squealing and her heart sank when she spotted Cassidy inside a room playing with what looked like a dachshund. How had she found one so quickly? Andy was debating making an escape when the manager walked up to her.

“His name is Charlie and he’s four years old.”

“How long has he been here?” Andy asked resigned to her fate.

“Almost ten months.”

That was a long time for such a desirable dog. “Why?”

“He only has one eye and a bit of arthritis. We don’t get many families that want to adopt a dog with health problems.”

She smiled when Cassidy beamed at her. Fuck her life. Miranda was going to fire her. She just knew it. Maybe when she saw how happy Cassidy was she’d forget about that stupid list. If not, Andy would probably be homeless in the next few months.

“Where’s Caroline?”

“With the cats.”

Surely, this wouldn’t go off the rails like the dog had. Her heart almost stopped when she spotted Caroline perched on a stool in a small room with a hairless cat on her lap. She was holding it carefully and talking to it. Number one on Miranda’s list of nots was a hairless cat.

“That’s Mr. Dalson,” the manager said. “He’s been here for almost two years. He’s five years old. Not many people want an older cat.”

“Fuck,” she mumbled softly. There was no way she was going to tell these girls no. If Miranda wanted to, she could. “Is there any way we can take them home today?”

“Yes. Miranda called us last week and I sent someone to inspect the home. If they’ve made their choices, we’ll get the paper work filled out.”

If Miranda had already made arraignments, why was Andy here? “Is Charlie cat friendly and vice-versa?”

“They are, but if it’ll make you more comfortable, Caroline can join Cassidy.”

“Let’s do that.” Andy entered the room. “Hey, kiddo. If you’ve made your choice you can join Cassidy to see how Mr. Dalson and Charlie will interact.”

Caroline’s face lit up. “You think mom will let me keep him?”

“You bet.” In for a penny, in for a pound.

It was the ugliest cat Andy had ever seen, but she wasn’t about to tell Mr. Dalson or Caroline that. She stayed outside the room when Caroline entered and watched as the cat and dog interacted. After a few minutes of no bloodshed, Andy relaxed. That was until Miranda stepped up beside her. Andy kept her mouth shut, but when Miranda turned to look at her she felt compelled to look back. She smiled for good measure.

Miranda turned to look back in the room. “Tell me something, Andrea? How is it that I have been gone for less than fifteen minutes and ended up with two rats for new family member’s?”

Andy opened and shut her mouth a few times. At least Miranda was going to let the girls keep them. “Charlie doesn’t look like a rat.” Was all she said.

Miranda tapped her finger on her lip. “Which one is Charlie?”

“The dog.”

Miranda huffed. “That is not a dog, Andrea. It’s a…” Miranda waved her hand toward the room. “A rat.”

Andy snickered, but quickly shut up at Miranda’s glare. “I’m sorry.” She held her hands up. “They’re not what I would have picked out either, but the girls look so happy. They’re just know moving on from Patricia, Miranda. This is a good thing. Plus, both animals are older and Charlie has a few health concerns so they’re not so easily adoptable.” Andrea threw in a pout, hoping it would help.

The look Miranda shot her with was one of complete surprise, but before Miranda could say anything Cassidy opened the door and ushered them both inside. Andy stood back as the girls introduced Miranda to both pets and felt a warm feeling engulfing her when Miranda sat down on one of the stools and accepted Charlie into her lap then Mr. Dalson. She’d only gotten to see Miranda so carefree a few times and Andy was overwhelmed by the feelings that raced through her. When Miranda called her over to be introduced, Andy felt that maybe things weren’t as bleak as she first expected.

***

After her Saturday with the Priestly family, Andy was hoping that maybe Miranda would lay off her, but that was not the case. Andy didn’t know how it was possible, but Miranda was being harsher than usual.

Once they had made it home after the shelter, Andy had taken Cassidy to the pet store and they bought everything both pets would need. Miranda was even holding Mr. Dalson in her lap whenever they got back. What had happened?

One thing was for sure, Andy was about to pull her hair out. It was getting ridiculous.

“You know,” Emily said. “If you could tell me what you did to get on her shit list I would appreciate it. That way I could avoid doing it.”

“Fuck off, Emily,” Andy hissed at the exact moment Miranda walked out of her office.

“Really, Andrea. Such vulgar language.” She sniffed. “I would like a Starbucks.”

“Of course,” Andrea ground out. She had just gotten her one less than an hour ago.

“Make sure it’s hot this time.”

Andy chastised herself as her eyes locked onto Miranda’s backside as she walked back into her office, then stood and headed across the street. If things kept on like they were, Andy was confident her crush would crash in a blaze.

She made it back in record time and placed the cup on Miranda’s desk.

“Andrea,” Miranda said flipping through a magazine.

Andy fought to not roll her eyes. “Yes, Miranda.” Andy wondered if she had a mental breakdown in the office how much bad publicity Miranda and Runway would get. She could almost guarantee Emily would video the entire thing. Though, Miranda would probably find a way to spin it to her advantage.

“The girls wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight.”

What? Was this a joke? Was she supposed to say yes? Miranda never looked up from her magazine. “I would love too, but I have to stay for the Book.” Miranda knew that.

“Emily can stay. Seven o’clock. Don’t be late.”

“Of course, not.”

When Andy sat back down she noticed Emily had already eaten three of her four cheese cubes. That wasn’t good. Andy opened her mouth to say something but Emily waved her off. What was going on with everyone?

Four hours later, Andy knocked on the front door and was surprised when Miranda opened it instead of one of the girls. When Andy passed by, Miranda didn’t move, but somehow Andy managed to make it through without touching her. Andy caught what she thought was a frown on Miranda’s lips before it was quickly replaced. What had she done now? Everyone knew you didn’t ask Miranda anything and you never touched her.

Miranda headed upstairs and Andy assumed she was supposed to follow so she did. At the top of the stairs was the baby gate Andy had installed the previous weekend. They’d quickly learned that day that Mr. Dalson wasn’t a jumper and were relieved that he wouldn’t hurt himself jumping over the gate.

Inside the entertainment room, the girls were on the floor with both pets curled around them. All four of them looked content and Andy fought the urge to throw herself down beside them. Mr. Dalson had on a sweater, and didn’t seem to mind one bit, and Charlie had on sliver collar. It was nice being with them, but Andy couldn’t get used to this. When the girls and Miranda got tired of her, she was sure she would be cut out of their lives. It had been hard keeping her feelings at bay, but it was getting easier by the day, considering Miranda hated her.

“Hey, Andy,” Cassidy said.

“Andy,” Caroline threw in.

“Hey girls, how’s everyone settling in?” Andy asked sitting on the couch.

Cassidy stood, picked Charlie up and joined her. Andy gladly accepted Charlie into her lap. He looked good at the shelter, but after a week with the Priestley’s he looked amazing. His coat was shiny and he looked happier.

Andy lifted him up. “Hello Charlie.” Cassidy giggled and accepted him back. “He looks really happy, Cassidy.”

“Mom lets him sleep with me at night. He likes it. Mom called someone to install some stairs by my bed so he could come and go as he pleases.”

Andy was surprised Miranda hadn’t given her that task. “I bet he loves that.”

“He does.”

“What about Mr. Dalson, Caroline. Does he sleep with you?” Andy asked.

“No,” she said.

“Caroline,” Miranda said, but Caroline only grinned.

“He sleeps with mom. I love him, but he’s more taken with mom then with me. We’ve decided to share him.”

Andy turned slowly and took in Miranda’s flushed cheeks. She was looking everywhere except at Andy, but Andy thought it was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard. “That’s really nice,” was all she said, then turned back to the girls.

Her heart almost stopped beating when Miranda took a seat on the couch beside her and she fought the urge not to scoot away because they were so close, but didn’t want to hurt Miranda’s feelings. She chanced a glance at her and Miranda was looking back at her with a look Andy could swear she only reserved for her kids. The moment was broken when Mr. Dalson walked to Miranda and meowed up at her.

“Good grief,” Miranda said, but she leaned down and picked him up, letting him settle in her lap. “Not one word, Andrea.”

“You’re mush for Mr. Dalson, Miranda.” Andy clamped her mouth shut because this wasn’t the kind of relationship they had. Miranda was her boss.

“She so is,” Caroline said, perching on the arm of the couch beside Miranda.

“He knows how good he’s got it,” Cassidy said. “He’s not stupid. He knows moms the top cat.”

“Really, Cassidy.” Miranda rolled her eyes but continued petting Mr. Dalson on the head, who was purring.

Andy didn’t think she’d ever envy a cat, but right at that moment she did.

“So,” Andy said. “What’s for dinner?”

“Oh, Kate made a pot roast,” Caroline said. “It smelled good.”

“I like pot roast,” Andy managed to say even though she could feel Miranda’s eyes on her.

“Caroline, take Mr. Dalson then wash up. Andrea and I will be in the kitchen.”

Andy stood and for a moment thought about helping Miranda up but squished that idea. Things had been going nice and she didn’t want to ruin it. When Miranda walked out of the room, Andy followed her until they were in the kitchen and Miranda directed her to a kitchen stool.

Miranda picked up the wine bottle. “Wine?”

“Yes, please.” Andy didn’t drink much but she enjoyed a glass of wine occasionally and knew this was probably going to be the best she’d ever had. Miranda poured the wine then held the glass out, but Andy was afraid of touching her, so she waited. After a moment, and a huff from Miranda, she set the glass down and Andy picked it up. The sweet, floral undertones of the wine danced on her tongue.

Miranda spun around from the counter glaring at Andy. “Andrea,” she started but was interrupted when the girls walked into the room, their faithful companions trotting along beside them. After the girls fed they pets everyone sat down at the kitchen table for dinner.

The roast was amazing and Andy was surprised to see fresh baked bread on the table, but accepted the piece when Cassidy handed it to her. As everyone ate, Andy couldn’t help but feel how domestic it all was. Her eyes strayed to Miranda, who only arched her brow at her, and Andy smiled, but turned back to her dinner. Was she in the Twilight Zone? This was too nice, and the last thing she wanted was to get used to this. Knowing at any time in the future it would be yanked away from her.

Once everyone was finished, Miranda informed the girls to clean up while her and Andy went into her study to talk. Both girls groaned but did as they were told.

“Come along, Andrea.”

***

Walking behind Miranda up the stairs wasn’t the worst thing Andy had ever been subjected too. Though she was so distracted that when Miranda abruptly stopped at the top of the stairs Andy almost ran into her.

“Sorry,” Andy mumbled.

Miranda sighed then turned around to face Andy. “I can’t do this. I think you should go.”

“What?” Where was this coming from? From the look on Miranda’s face though, she knew not to argue. “Okay. I have to get my purse.” Miranda nodded and closed her eyes when Andy walked by her. Andy grabbed her purse then walked around Miranda and down the stairs. She could hear Miranda walking behind her.

At the bottom of the steps, Andy turned around ready to say something when Miranda’s foot slipped on the bottom step and Andy rushed forward and caught her in her arms.

They were both quiet while their breathing settled down then Miranda pushed her away, but not before Andy grabbed her hand.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Miranda tried to yank her hand away but Andy held on.

“Are you sure?”

“Andrea, let go of me.”

“Oh,” Andy said. “Sorry.” She let her go, and looked down, mouth falling open at the swirling red and greens that adorned both her and Miranda’s hands. “How?” Her eyes flew up to Miranda.

“Get out.”

No. Miranda didn’t get to dictate things now. They were soulmates. “We need to talk about this.”

Miranda glared at her and crossed her arms. “Oh, really. You want to talk now. After months of knowing, you want to talk now.”

“Months?” Andy took a step back and narrowed her eyes. What was Miranda getting at now? “What are you talking about?” She truly didn’t know. Like she would ever deny knowing Miranda was her soulmate?

“Liar,” Miranda hissed.

“Wow.” Andy lifted her hands up. “I’m not a liar.” How could the universe be so cruel? Miranda was her soulmate and didn’t want her. Shit. Figured she’d be one of the few that their soulmate rejected them. Miranda had only ever dated men. Well, publicly she had. Andy frowned. “I understand.”

“You understand. Well, I’m so glad you do, Andrea.”

“I…I’m sorry, Miranda. I’m sure this is the last thing you wanted.” Andy glanced down at her hand then looked at Miranda’s. Why was her life so fucked up? “I’m not anywhere near your league.”

“You stupid girl.”

“Hey,” Cassidy said. “Everything okay?”

“Go upstairs girls and pick a movie out. I’ll be up shortly.”

“Andy, you staying?” Cassidy asked.

“No, she’s not,” Miranda said.

For once, the girls didn’t argue, just picked their pets up and headed upstairs, throwing worried looks Andy’s way. She didn’t know what was about to happen but she was probably going to get fired.

“Do not,” Miranda warned. “Eavesdrop.”

When Andy was sure they weren’t listening, she spoke. “Are you firing me?”

Miranda sighed then ran her hand through her hair. It was such a not Miranda thing to do that it made her seem more real. More human.

“Miranda, please say something. I didn’t know,” Andy pleaded.

“You want to talk now? What about in Paris, Andrea. Didn’t feel like talking then?”

“What does Paris have to do with anything?” She didn’t have a clue.

“Think back to when you knocked on my door and apologized. Do you remember what happened?”

Andy thought back but couldn’t pinpoint any one moment that should have stood out. She knocked on the door, which Miranda opened, then pushed past her. She closed her eyes and ran through every moment, snapping her eyes open. “I touched you when I pushed past you and you gasped.”

“You brushed by me and your hand touched mine. I remember thinking that the universe was playing some sort of trick on me. My god, my assistant, whose so much younger than me. When I looked up at you, you were prattling on and never once brought up what had happened. So, I pretended it didn’t either.”

“I didn’t notice anything, Miranda. I didn’t know. I swear.” God, she felt like such a shit. Miranda had known they were soulmates since Paris. That was five months ago. “You thought I knew and was ignoring you?”

“You went out of your way not to touch me. Ever. In my mind, it was pretty clear, me being your soulmate wasn’t something you wanted.” Miranda sat down on the stairs and Andy sat down beside her.

“Is that why you’ve been so hard on me. You haven’t been punishing me for walking out. You’ve been punishing me for rejecting you.”

“I haven’t been punishing you.”

“Would you like to try that again.”

They were quiet for so long, Andy didn’t know how much time had passed.

“You really didn’t know?” Miranda said.

“No, I really didn’t.”

“You practically got hit by a cab to avoid touching me after our trip to Michael Kors last week.”

Andy cringed. It wasn’t one of her finer moments, but Miranda was looking extra fetching that day and the last thing her nerves needed was to brush up against Miranda. “Wow. Okay.”

“I’m waiting.”

Andy turned slightly as Miranda did the same. Looking at her now, Andy could see how tired she looked. She reached up to push the hair out of Miranda’s eyes, but pulled her hand back at the last minute. Andy licked her lips. “This is going to sound really cliché.”

“Coming from you I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Ignoring what her head was screaming at her, Andy lifted her hand and tentatively lowered it until it was only a breath away from Mirandas. When their hands finally touched, orange swirled out from their palms and engulfed both their hands. Andy gasped as an electric current ran out from their hands and up her arm. That she hadn’t been expecting.

“Andrea,” Miranda said softly and attempted to pull her hand back, but Andy clasped both her hands around Mirandas.

“I have a terrible crush on you. It happened slowly since Paris and has grown widely out of control. That’s why I always avoid touching you.” Andy chuckled. “Well, that and the rule that no one ever touches Miranda Priestly.” Andy raised her eyes to Miranda’s and smiled. The tears pooling in Miranda’s eyes shocked Andy. “Miranda?”

“You don’t hate me?”

If Andy was a killer she would gladly take out both or Miranda’s ex-husbands. “No. I don’t hate you. Far from it, in fact. I probably should, but I can’t. I’ve been finding all your impossible tasks fun. Granted, they’re a nuisance, but I’ve gotten used to them.”

Miranda shook her head. “I thought you hated me. Repulsed by the fact that I was your soulmate.”

“Repulsed is the last thing I am, Miranda.” Andy held her breath afraid of what Miranda would say. “Are you repulsed by me?”

“Andrea, I let you into my kids’ lives. Did you see any other Runway employee at Patricia’s funeral or at the shelter last week? What about last month when the girls had their recital? Did you see a string of Runway employees cheering them on?”

Andy clamped her mouth shut. No, she hadn’t. In fact, Emily had been perplexed by the entire thing. As had Nigel. Was this Miranda’s way of wooing her? Andy scooted closer to Miranda, who only stared at her. She looked terrified, Andy surmised. “So, you like me?”

Miranda lifted their clasped hands and held them close to her chest. “Yes.”

At that one simple word, Andy felt like everything was falling into place. It seemed like the universe hadn’t screwed her over after all. “I like you, too.” The relief on Miranda’s face set Andy’s heart racing.

“Where do we go from here?”

Miranda continued to caress Andy’s hand and it was making it hard for her to concentrate. “I don’t know about you but I was looking forward to that movie with your girls.”

Miranda ran her free hand down Andy’s cheek and a smile blossomed on her face. “We have a lot to talk about, but a movie sounds like a good start.”

“It sounds like an awesome start.”

 

 


End file.
